


CLOTHES OFF!

by Isaoverfloing_withfeelings



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaoverfloing_withfeelings/pseuds/Isaoverfloing_withfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A piece of fluffy smut wherein Isa recalls a past lovemaking session with Flo, while attempting to set up for a gig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CLOTHES OFF!

CLOTHES OFF! (One-shot)   
She likes to have the crowd remove clothing “to help them get the full festival experience,” she says. Additionally, since Flo’s wearing suits now, instead of designer gowns, she removes her top during concerts and runs through the crowd. As her lover, what does Isa think of this? Of course, Flo has more flexible boundaries regarding nudity than many people, but still….the next one may actually have a plot. But… maybe not. 

Isa’s POV  
They were on gods only knew what leg of the tour. Isa had lost count weeks ago. Setting up her equipment, she sighed. Flo attended a radio station interview, per usual, as the band’s namesake and magnetic frontwoman, promoting the concert and the album.   
She could see Flossie now, with her belly laughs, distracted by something or another, veering off-course mid-interview, leaving the interviewer speechless. The way she flapped her hands around, as if pulling her thoughts from the air, often resulted in interviewers cautiously eyeing her, in case she might reach over to grab them too. 

Isa loved watching her lover on TV. It made her heart race, and left her breathless, her heart swelling with pride. She recalled the last time they’d watched one of the interviews together once it aired. Flo had sat on the couch with her legs draped over Isa’s shoulders, who sat in front of her on the floor. Feeling Flo’s slim muscular calves pressed again her boobs, made her heart race too. She’d wrap her arms around the legs, pressing them closer to her. Surreptitiously laying her head against one of the knees, she’d graze it with her lips, smiling as she did so. She felt the redhead shiver slightly and involuntarily flex her legs. Florence reciprocated by leaning forward to rest her chin on top of Isa’s blonde head, placing her hands on Isa’s collarbone, slowly tracing along it, allowing her fingers to slide inside Isa’s top and tickle the side of one of her boobs. In turn, this sent a shiver of pleasure through Isa’s body. It became a contest to see who could make the other squirm the most, with both of them trying to prolong the playing as long as they could, until pants were damp and bodies throbbing with desire.

Of course, these little games made concentrating on the show extremely difficult. Both girls were usually giggling uncontrollably by then. A wrestling match had ensued, determining which of them got first shot at the other, which resulted in the two of them tumbling onto the hotel room’s floor. They collapsed into each other’s arms with long, slow kisses, during which time articles of clothing began flying around the room, and hands began exploring each other’s bodies. Isa, the more adept of the two at undoing her partner’s bra without looking, was initially the more aggressive, quickly pinning Flo, and attacking whichever body part took her fancy that evening. Flo never knew whether to expect it from above or below, as Isa liked lightly nipping her all over, leaving her quivering in anticipation.

On the other hand, Florence enjoyed prolonged teasing. She wrestled Isa around until she was beneath her. Her long limbs gave her a distinct advantage in these situations. With arms and legs tangled together, Isa stood little chance of getting away. As if. 

Flo was surprisingly strong for a skinny girl. She started by blowing in Isa’s ear, then slowly licking it, working her way down her neck and lightly trailing the other hand’s fingers along until she eventually reached one of the blonde’s nipples. She circled it with her tongue, lightly pinching and tickling the other one. One knee pressed against Isa’s crotch made the whole scenario pleasantly agonizing. By that time, her heart pounded so hard against her chest that she saw its movement. Weak with desire it was all she could do to wrap her legs around Flo’s shoulders, pressing her pelvis against her mouth. Please. Please. Please, Flo, she sang out. Pulling away from the lapping, licking tongue that stopped and started at whim wasn’t even an option; she had to let her move at her own pace. Flo grabbed her hips, holding her in place. She was a wet, writhing mess, begging for release, unable even to kiss the lips that were torturing her. 

Florence stopped to rest her head against Isa’s inner thigh, blowing on her and laughing, smug in her ability to bring Isabella to the edge of her climax. Nice tune, she said, for someone who doesn’t like singing. She lay there quietly for a moment thinking, gently kissing all around the tiny woman’s sex, moving her tongue in lazy circles ever closer to where it was wanted the most. Hmmhmmm, got you right where I want you now. She quickly attacked Isa’s clit with hot, open-mouthed kisses and slid two fingers inside her. The blonde woman screamed then, oh Flo, oh please, ooooohhh. 

Just thinking about it now made Isa’s pants wet through. Great, she groaned quietly as she shakily finished with the beginning pre-sets on her mixer and keyboard, now I’m stuck with sticky knickers until I can get to my bag to get a fresh pair. But she grinned too, anticipating the evening’s lovemaking when this night’s gig was over. 

Flo bounced around on stage so much that she needed to race through the crowd and around the pit to release some of the energy she’d absorbed from the audience’s response to the concert. Naturally, this took place after she had told everyone to get naked. CLOTHES OFF! she yelled. And they happily obliged her. It was as if they had lost all will of their own. Any type of clothing article was liable to end up on stage, adding to Flo’s delight. And since no one else in the band removed any clothing, she felt it her duty to join the other naked people in the pit below. It drove security wild, as she was so wound up by then that they couldn’t keep pace with her.

After a decade of watching Flo’s energetic, and sometimes unpredictable antics, Isa was still amazed at the power the other woman exerted over their audiences. She was the goddess of music as far as they were concerned. They created all sorts of projects for her to participate in, but not have to run, such as a book club and several fan clubs. They organized flash mobs to surprise her with performances of their own, or impromptu, intimate, candlelit parties if there was a gig in their area. She always gracious accepted whatever they did for her, giggling like a schoolgirl.

Some lovers might take offence to the object of their affection partially disrobing in front of thousands, tens of thousands of fans, even ordering them to take their clothes off too. After she displayed her torso to them. Isa loved it though. It only made the sex hotter that night.

Woot! she hooted over to Florence, as the gig began. You go,babe! You’re mine later though, she thought. I may even let you win the wrestling match tonight. As if.


End file.
